The invention relates in general to heat flux measurement devices, and in particular, to a temperature measurement device using at least two thermocouples to measure a heat flux at one side of a wall of a radiant syngas cooler (RSC) exposed to a gas stream and to estimate the fouling thickness on this same side of the wall.
In a coal gasification system, coal slurry from a feed pump and oxygen from an air separation plant are fed to a gasifier through a series of valves that operate in a carefully determined sequence to start the gasifier and provide positive isolation for shutdown. The oxygen and slurry combine in a feed injector that is designed to intimately mix and disperse the fuel and oxidant into the gasifier chamber.
The coal slurry and oxygen interact in the gasifier to produce three products: synthetic gas or “syngas,” slag, and flyash. Syngas consists primarily of hydrogen (H2), carbon monoxide (CO), water vapor, and carbon dioxide (CO2), with smaller amounts of hydrogen sulfide (H2S), carbonyl sulfide (COS), methane (CH4), argon (Ar), and nitrogen (N2). After moisture has been removed, the heating value of the syngas is about 250 BTU/SCF. It contains about 70% to about 75% of the heating value of the original fuel.
Coal and most other solid fuels contain some mineral matter that does not convert to syngas. Part of this mineral matter melts at the gasifier's elevated temperature and flows down the gasifier's refactory-lined walls. This material is called slag. It ultimately solidifies into an inert glassy frit with very little residual carbon content.
Some of the coal particles are not completely gasified; their contained volatile matter flashes off, and the residual carbon is only partially gasified, forming char particles. This char is referred to as “flyash,” although its physical characteristics are quite different from conventional coal boiler flyash. Flyash particles contain a considerable amount of residual carbon plus the mineral matter from the coal particles. Flyash is transported out of the gasifier with the syngas.
In some configurations, the high temperature gasifier exit stream flows through a radiant syngas cooler (RSC), which is a high-pressure steam generator and gas cooler for improved efficiency and reliability. A typical RSC is shown generally at 100 in FIG. 6. Briefly stated, the radiant syngas cooler 100 is comprised of an outer shell 102 having an inlet at the upper end. A water bath 104 at the shell lower end receives a stream of a hot effluent comprised of produced syngas, together with entrained solids. Solid material is substantially removed from the effluent stream in the water bath. Any residual solids are then carried by cooled gas into a separation chamber or disengaging zone 106. The residual solids are thereafter conducted from the cooler by way of discharge port 108. A water wall 110 is spaced inwardly of the outer shell 102 for radiation and convection heat exchange with the hot syngas to the liquid circulated in the water wall tubes. The water wall 110 thereby defines an annulus or elongated annular chamber 112 with the inner wall of the shell 102.
As shown in FIG. 7, the water wall 110 is comprised of a plurality of circularly cavity heat conductive tubes 110a and 110b having a common manifold at the upper end which is communicated to a pressurized source of water. Functionally, the water provides a circulating heat transfer medium. The respective adjacent tubes 110a and 110b are connected one to the other, or joined by an intermediate webbing 114 to render the wall impervious to the hot effluent stream which is deposited into an internal chamber 116 of the water wall 110. A differential pressure sensing device 118 continuously monitors the differential pressure across water wall 110.
High pressure steam is generated inside the tubes 110a, 110b of the water wall 110 using circulating boiler feedwater. At the high temperatures, heat is transferred by radiation and convection. The syngas passes over the surface of the water bath 104 located at the bottom of the RSC 100 before exiting. The water bath 104 collects virtually all of the slag and about half of the flyash.
The water wall 110 also serves to protect the RSC's pressure containing shell 102 from the hot syngas. If a rupture of the water wall 110 does occur, outer shell 102 would be exposed to contact with excessively hot syngas. When the latter occurs, since the outer shell 102 is not constructed to safely contain the gas at the temperature and pressure at which it will be, the shell 102 is susceptible to being damaged and thermally stressed to the point where, if preventive measures at not taken, it will rupture.
The failure of the water wall 110 can occur from corrosion. Corrosive components in the syngas, such as hydrogen sulfide, can migrate into annulus 112, thereby exposing the external surface of water wall 110 to corrosion. The inner surface of shell 102 can also be exposed to these corrosive components.
Fouling is caused by the particles in the downwardly moving stream of syngas sticking to the relatively cooler walls of the RSC 100. Fouling is a major issue in the gasification process because it restricts flow, reduces heat transfer and substantially reduces operating efficiency of the RSC. Thus, there is a need to measure heat flux at the walls and to estimate the fouling thickness on the walls of the RSC.